


Yes Sir!

by Marchia43



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes someone needs a good spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir!

I sat on the cold wooden bench outside the motel where Sam and I were staying in Austin, Texas. 

I knew I was in trouble with Sam. It was a stupid mistake and even though I am the older brother Sam had decided to deal out some ‘punishment’ like he’s dad! I fumed.

So I was sitting on the bench trying to control myself. I was shivering uncontrollably, not from the cold or because I was afraid of the punishment I was about to receive. I was shivering because I was so aroused at the thought of what I was about to do. 

 

I decided I had drawn it out long enough, my legs did not seem to want to move, as I stood walked towards the door to the motel. I pushed the door open and entered quietly. Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, his right leg crossed over the other. He sat there looking furious.   
I marveled that he was so beautiful, sitting there with his floppy dark brown hair and the kind of muscles one earned only through chasing after things, hours spent in the gym and lots and lots of vigorous nasty sex. 

"Sit down!" Sam ordered, not looking at me. 

I did as I was told and sat on the edge of the hideous brown faux fur comforter on the bed. I picked at the whole in the knee of my jeans. I opened my legs just wide enough not to look too slutty, but enough for Sam to see that I was excited. I sat up straight and arched my back pressing my, already erect nipples against the flimsy white fabric of my t-shirt. 

He started the speech that he had obviously prepared but I wasn't listening. I instead watched him and tried to figure out where he was looking. As he rambled on about attitudes and responsibilities I noticed he was slowly leaning back further and further, almost slouching. I realized he was squirming to relieve the pressure on his already hard cock.

"You know why you're here.” He stated.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt the embarrassing heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed. 

Sam had stopped talking. I looked up at him in time to see his eyes glimmer with intent. "You know what to do," He said sternly. 

"Yes sir," I replied almost too enthusiastically. 

That was my cue. I was supposed to stand and place my hands flat on the desk where he would then slap my knuckles with his cane. I stood and walked around to the other side of the bed and placed my hands flat down on the desk while he snapped open the ornate ivory case that he kept his cane in. I stood with my hips against the back of the chair, only this time, I hooked my thumbs into the loops of my jeans and slid them halfway down my thighs. I then bent forwards, flipped the end of my t-shirt up over my arched back and with my head resting on the desk, presented my toned, supple backside to him. 

Sam stood watching, mindlessly stroking his cane. My mouth was open and my breathing was fast and heavy. My mind swirled with arousal. 

My whole body was trembling. I can only imagine the sight that greeted Sam as he positioned himself to administer his first strike. Thwack! 

I felt the sting instantly and my eyes began to water. Sam wasn't holding back Thwack! 

He timed his strokes with precision, so that just when the pain began to fade the next one hit. Thwack! 

I would have regretted my decision if the numb throbbing had not begun to kick in. Thwack! 

The pleasure was now starting to out weigh the pain as I felt the familiar aching build-up in my abdomen. All I needed was one more to send me over the edge. Thwack! 

It wasn't immediate but it was coming, I knew I was going to come from this. I felt my cock harden as the endorphins started to rush around my body, making all the blood rush to my aching cock. I could feel my balls start to tighten and the start of my orgasm was radiating through me in hot waves of pleasure. If I hadn't been so aroused I might have been self-conscious about the milky secretions trickling out of my rock hard cock. Pre-come was running down my cock and dripping off it to leak onto the desk.

I looked down to stare at my cock. It was wobbling with every stroke and was jumping in time with every spank, each time producing more pre-come. 

As quickly as it started the spanking finished.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked his voice softening. 

A breathy "Yes" was all I could muster. 

He reached over to his bag on the bed and reached in, quickly, he brought out a tube of lube and proceeded to rub some over both of his hands.   
Sam gently placed his slippery hand on my still trembling ass cheek and stroked it, careful not to touch the still sensitive red welts that striped my ass. For the next couple of seconds that’s all he did, gently rubbing the sting from my ass. The rough skin of his palm barely made contact with the soft smooth skin of my bottom. He paused for a moment and then pressed his hand firmly into my flesh, squeezing it as he spread my cheeks apart so that he could get a better look at my puckered hole. 

I pressed my ass back into his hand, affirming his actions. He released his grip and I feared that I might have acted too soon. I waited for a moment, and was rewarded with the slightest touch between my cheeks as he gently circled my hole, which twitched in response. I had been sweating for a while and it had been dripping from my back to my ass.

He placed his left hand on the small of my back and slid it under my shirt and up my spine. When he reached the back of my neck he stopped and squeezed gently as if choking me from behind, before sliding his hand back the way it came. 

Meanwhile his finger meandered along my sweat sticky slit. 

I could guess now that it was his thumb. I wanted it in me, but he continued to tease me, sliding it up, down and around the length of my opening. 

"All you aright?" He repeated, now looking me in the eyes. 

"Yes Sir" I replied. 

He tucked a stray bit of my hair behind my ear and then grasped the rest of my hair firmly and pulled hard enough for me to understand. I lifted my upper body off the desk, and with my hands on the edge of it supported my self with my arms. He adjusted his grip and pulled my head back forcing me to arch my back. Then he slowly pressed his fat digit into my asshole. 

He pressed so slowly that his thumb felt as though it was the size of a coke bottle. As he pressed deeper and deeper my ass clenched repeatedly squeezing his thumb tighter every time. When he could go no deeper he spread his hand cupped my balls with his thumb still stuck inside me, and with his palm rubbed my balls, just teasing the base of my cock with the rest of his fingers. I was so turned on I thought I was going to blow any second.

I knew it wouldn't take long now, I pressed myself back onto him wanting him to fuck me with his thumb, but instead he just held it inside me. Then as slowly as he had begun he started to slip his thumb back out and without warning jammed it back in to the hilt. It sent shockwaves down my legs and up my spine. 

My head would have flopped forward if Sam wasn't gripping my hair like a bitch in a bar fight. He pressed down hard, hitting my prostate spot on. Forcing me to gasp and arc more. He rocked his thumb vigorously in and out of my eager hole, rubbing the pad of his thumb firmly against the spongy ridge inside my channel, while his fingers slid back and forth over my balls, scratching them just shy of being really painful but painful enough to be wildly exciting. I rocked my hips back and forth to meet his hand. I could feel the wonderfully uncomfortable pressure aching in my balls. 

"I'm gonna…. Oh God… Sam.!" I gasped. 

I held my breath, my back tensed and my face flushed as my body began to quiver. I thrust my ass back and was almost standing up straight with my legs slightly bent trying to get as much of Sam into me as possible. 

Sam refused to release the fistful of my hair in his left hand. If my eyes hadn't been closed I would have been looking right at us reflected in the alleged ‘antique mirror’ above the desk. My ass clenched violently on Sam’s thick thumb as he continued to rub me inside. I could hear myself spluttering and gasping as if I had run a marathon. It was frankly embarrassing. My arms were trembling with the effort of keeping me up and then, suddenly; I came all over the desk and my legs. The creamy white juice streamed out of my aching cock and splattered down my legs before continuing to the wooden floor. 

Sam finally released his grip on my hair and removed his thumb from my twitching hole. He stood behind me now, pulled me up so I was flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed himself close against me. I could feel the bulge in his pants just above my still exposed ass. 

I suddenly became aware of my hand, which had reached behind me and was tightly grasping Sam's firm ass. As casually as possible I relocated my hand and wrapped both of my hands over Sam’s. His hands were moist from the lube and me when I interlocked my fingers with his. I rested my head back against his chest and looked at us reflected in the mirror. I looked totally fucked and Sam? Well Sam looked so smug, the bastard. That grin of his just hinted in his eyes, it was starting to get dark. It felt like he held me like that for hours but it was probably just a minute or two. 

Sam lifted his chin, which he had been resting on my head and I turned to face him.   
"Are you OK?" He asked, now smiling warmly. 

"Yes Sir" I purred.

Sam reached down and picked up my come splattered damp jeans back up to my hips. My t-shirt was bunched up around my waist, and so he tugged it down and rearranged it.

 

Sam stood staring at me, and then as if waking himself from a daydream said, "I think it would be best, if you don’t try driving the impala to get beer from now on, when you have already had a few. That way the police don’t arrest your drunk ass and call me to come and get you out of prison!” he groaned. 

“Or,” he continued “We may have to do this at least once a week, just to make sure that you don't slip back into trouble again!" 

I nodded. 

He took a step back and with a swing of his arm, motioned towards the bed by the door.

“Get yourself cleaned up and go to sleep, we have to go and see if we can find that bloody witch we’ve been hunting tomorrow.” 

I adjusted myself once more, smiled at Sam and headed for the bathroom to clean myself up, relieved that I wouldn't have to think up another scheme to get myself ‘punishment’ again.


End file.
